nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
SRD
SRD (Systems Research and Development) is a Nintendo partner that programs various Nintendo developed titles, including those made by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development. There is no capital relationship between the company and Nintendo, although their Kyoto office is inside the Nintendo Development Center. They were founded in 1979 and began work with Nintendo on the Famicom in 1982. Since then they have assisted in the programming of games on nearly every Nintendo console. It's unclear just how many games they have worked on. They have worked on almost every The Legend of Zelda video game. Toshihiko Nakago is the president. They also have been developing and selling Computer-Aided Design software since 1983. However, they will be closing CAD division on March 31, 2019. List of games *''Donkey Kong (NES), 1983 *Donkey Kong Jr. (NES), 1983 *Donkey Kong Jr. Math, 1983 *Mahjong, 1983 *Vs. Balloon Fight, 1984 *Excitebike, 1984 *Ice Climber, 1985 *Kung-Fu'' 1985 *''Super Mario Bros., 1985 *The Legend of Zelda, 1986 *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, 1986 *[[The Mysterious Murasame Castle|''The Mysterious Murasame Castle]], 1986 *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, 1987 *Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, 1987 *[[Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race|''Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race]], 1987 *''Super Mario Bros. 2, 1988 *Super Mario Bros. 3, 1988 *Super Mario World, 1990 *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, 1991 *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, 1993 *Super Mario All-Stars'' 1993 *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, 1995 *Marvelous: Time Athletic, 1996 *Super Mario USA Power Challenge, 1996 *[[Super Mario 64|''Super Mario 64]], 1996 *''Marvelous: Mōhitotsu no Takarajima, 1996 *Marvelous: Camp Arnold, 1996 *Yoshi's Story, 1997 *Star Fox 64, 1997 *Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, 1997 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, 1998 *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, 1998 *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, 1999 *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, 2000 *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, 2000'' *''Super Mario Advance, 2001 *Animal Forest, 2001 *Animal Crossing, 2001 *Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, 2001 *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, 2002 *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, 2002 *Animal Crossing e+,'' 2003 *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, 2003 *Super Mario 64 DS, 2004 *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure, 2004 *[[Yoshi Touch & Go|''Yoshi Touch & Go]], 2005 *''Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005 *New Super Mario Bros., 2006 *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 2006 *Wii Fit, 2007 *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, 2007 *Link's Crossbow Training, 2007 *[[Motto Eigo Zuke|''Motto Eigo Zuke]], 2007 *''Jam with the Band, 2008 *Animal Crossing: City Folk, 2008 *Wii Fit Plus, 2009 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii, 2009 *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, 2009 *Photo Dojo, 2009 *Super Mario All-Stars (Wii), 2010 *StreetPass Mii Plaza, 2011 *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 2011 *New Super Mario Bros. 2, 2012 *Nintendo eShop'' (Wii U), 2012 *''Nintendo Land'', 2012 *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'', 2012 *''New Super Mario Bros. U, 2012 *[[New Super Luigi U|''New Super Luigi U]], 2013 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'', 2013 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'', 2013 *''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, 2015 *Super Mario Maker,'' 2015 *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'', 2015 *''Star Fox Zero'', 2016 *''Super Mario Run,'' 2016 *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 2017 *[[1-2-Switch|''1-2-Switch]], 2017 *''Nintendo Labo: Variety Kit'', Robot Kit, Vehicle Kit, and VR Kit, ''2018 - 2019 *[[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]], 2018 (Network System Development) *''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'', 2019 *''Super Mario Maker 2'', 2019 *Ring Fit Adventure, 2019 Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Japan Category:Second party developers